The invention concerns a method for extracting a pacemaker lead whose electrode head has become embedded in a body organ such as the heart, by means of exerting a traction force on the distal lead end.
A method frequently applied for removing nonfunctioning or infected pacemaker leads and their electrodes from the body is the so-called continuous traction method, whereby the lead with its electrode is exposed in the pacemaker pocket and is stressed for hours and days by a continuous traction force of a magnitude between 100 and 500 grams, until the electrode separates from the body organ tissue. A weight acts as traction load on the electrode by means of a cable.
The disadvantage of this method is that the continuous traction method often needs to be applied for days, so that the patient is required to remain in bed, connected to the traction device.
Another known method for extracting nonfunctioning or infected embedded pacemaker leads and their electrodes is by the use of a loop catheter, whereby a loop is advanced over the lead up to the electrode embedment site and is then attached to the electrode. Traction can then be applied directly to the electrode at the embedment site.
A disadvantage of the prior art loop method is that a loop catheter should not be used in the case of infected pacemaker electrodes because germs may be carried into the heart as the loop catheter is advanced over the electrode. The use of the continuous traction method greatly affects the emotional and physical condition of the patient because of the enforced long bedrest.